


Secrets

by howtogetanfindrama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, angst then fluff, the reader doesn't know dean's a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetanfindrama/pseuds/howtogetanfindrama
Summary: Even though you're Dean's best friend, he's never told you what's in the trunk of the Impala. Now's your chance to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request I got on Tumblr. Enjoy!

You were walking to Dean’s house after you got off work. You picked up some takeout because you were hungry, and even if Dean wasn’t you were going to eat his share. You walked up to his apartment, greeted by the familiar Impala. Man, Dean loved that car. He never let you drive it, but you’d ridden in it loads of times. And he never let you see what was in the trunk. He must be hiding something, but you never invaded his privacy. Until now. The trunk was popped open just a bit.

You put down the bags of takeout down and slowly walk over to the trunk. For a second, you think maybe this is a trap, and Dean’s watching you. You look over both shoulders, but Dean is nowhere to be found. You face the car again and slowly open the trunk. You gasp.

Inside is an array of guns, weapons, and... is that salt? And holy water? What is Dean up to? Is there a possibility you have the wrong car? This doesn’t seems like Dean, not at all. What does he need all this stuff for?

“Y/N?” You hear Dean’s voice and you look up. He’s standing at the passenger’s side door.

“Dean,” you say. “What the hell... What is all of this?”

“Before you bite my head off, let me...”

“NO! What are you doing? What are you, an assassin? What do you need all this for? What are you up to?”

“Look, Y/N, just calm down..”

“I won’t! Dean you’re always so secretive, and now...” You begin to cry. “I don’t understand! What is this? Why?””

“Y/N, I’m a hunter,” he says. More tears stream down your face.

“A hunter?” you say. “Of people, of animals, of...”

“Of demons,” he says. Your heart starts to beat like crazy.

“Demons?”

“Monsters, ghosts, supernatural creatures.” Now you see it... Dean’s lost his mind.

“Dean, you’re crazy.”

“Y/N it’s true!”

“So what, are you part of some satanic cult?”

“No, but I’m not alone.”

“You mean there are other ‘hunters’?”

“Yeah, like Sam...”

“Oh great. The crazy Winchester boys are hunting ghosts.”

“Look, you can believe me or not, but it’s what I do. It’s what we do. You think my mom died in a house fire. And she did, but no ordinary house fire. Yeah, sure, the house burned down, but that was a demon. And it’s driven me to do this. I have to find that thing that killed my mom, before it hurts anyone else. The reason I don’t have many friends is because this is hard, and I lose everyone, and I thought keeping this from you would keep you around longer. So fine, go run away. But I’m sorry, Y/N, I did this for your own good.” Dean began walking back to his apartment. You stood there for a moment, trying to process everything. You ran up behind him.

“Dean, wait!” He turned around. “I’m sorry, it’s just.... This is a little too much to take in and I...”

“I understand, Y/N.” He comes up to you and pulls you into a hug. You bury your face in his chest, and he brings you closer. “I just wanted to protect you, because it seems everyone I love dies. I don’t want that to happen to you.” He kisses you lightly on the cheek, and you smile slightly.

“So, you love me?” you say.

“Of course I do,” he says. “You’re my best friend. How could I not.” You smile, enveloped in Dean’s warmth.

“I love you, too, Dean.”


End file.
